La Casa De Hades
by Mr. J.M
Summary: Ya se han inventado esas tipicas historias donde todos son llamados al Olimpo y se cuenta un libro, en este caso sera La Casa de Hades. Alerta de spoiler. Pasen y lean el Prologo que es corto el capitulo sera mas largo me despido.
1. Chapter 1

Esto le pertenece a Rick Riordan yo solo cambie algunas cosas.

Disfruten. ^_^. Alerta Spoiler de la Casa de Hades.

Los dioses estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos discutiendo por alguna cosa. Poseidón con Atenea discutían sobre quién era el mejor Afrodita coqueteaba con Ares mientras Hefesto hacia oídos sordos. Hera le contaba a Artemisa sobre los engaños de su esposo Zeus. Apolo recitaba un Haiku, y Hermes contaba los objetos que debía enviar. Dioniso leía una revista sobre vinos modernos, Hestia avivaba con sus manos las llamas.

Entonces la sala se encegueció y los dioses cerraron los ojos.

-¿Quién es?.-Pregunto Zeus.

-Las Parcas.-Respondió una.

Tres señoritas chiquitas, con arrugas en la cara y ojos rojos miraron a Zeus, quien se limito a hacerles una reverencia.

-Bienvenidas mis señoras.-Dijo Zeus.

-Basta de modales Zeus, sabemos que no te importa lo más mínimo esto.-Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-No es así mis señoras.-Contesto el rey de los dioses.

-Venimos para entregarles un libro sobre 7 semidioses que en su viaje sufrirán mucho por su culpa.-Dijo la primera parca.

-Algunos de ellos aparecerán otros no.-Dijo otra

-Serán muchos así que traten de mantenerlos bien.-Comentó la otra.

Desaparecieron y de apoco fueron apareciendo semidioses.

-Digan sus nombres y según sus padres se alinearan a su lado.-Dijo el rey de los dioses.

-Nico hijo de Hades.

-¡Hades rompiste tu promesa!.-grito furioso Zeus.

-Nací antes del pacto.-Se apresuro a decir Nico.

-Hazel hija de pluton.

-Peor Hades encima tuviste una hija romana.-Grito súper furioso Zeus.

-Yo también nací antes del pacto.-Dijo la niña.

-Thalia Grace hija de Zeus.

Hera furiosa se acerco a su marido y le grito un montón de insultos, luego salió llorando a su palacio.

-Tu también lo rompiste.-Contraataco Hades.

-Es diferente tu lo rompiste con griegos y romanos.-Se excuso el rey.

Ahora llego el turno de Zeus arrepentirse.

-Jasón Grace.-Dijo un niño rubio con ojos azules y con el tatuaja S.P.Q.R.

-Jo hermano te has divertido a lo loco.-Comentó Poseidón mientras todos. Y todos rieron (dioses hombres)

-Ya hablaremos de esto luego.-Dijo Hestia relajando las aguas.

-Travis Stoll y Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes.-dijeron los gemelos.

Ambos se alinearon al lado de Hermes.

-Piper McLean hija de afrodita.-Dijo una chica morocha con unas colitas al estilo indio.

-Leo Valdez hijo de Hefesto.-Dijo un chico enano con pinta de duende.

-Frank Zhang hijo de Ares.-El chico también tenía el tatuaje S.P.Q.R.

-Valla parece que tendremos con nosotros romanos.-Dijo Apolo.

-Will Solace hijo de Apolo y consejero.-Dijo un chico morocho y rubio.

-Clarisse La Rue hija de Ares.-Una chica de apariencia ruda se sentó al lado de su padre.

Otra vez hubo una luz más y de ahí aparecieron los héroes del pasado y los romanos. Zeus les pidió que dijeran sus nombres.

-Orión hijo de Poseidón.-Dijo un chico pelinegro y ojos verdes.

-Aquiles hijo de Tetis.

-Hercules hijo de Zeus.-Dijo un chico presumido, rubio y con ojos azules.

-Teseo hijo de Poseidón.-apareció un chico igual a Orión.

Y luego vinieron los romanos.

-Reyna hija de Bellona.-una chica de ojos negros penetrantes y pelo negro se sentó al lado de su gente.

-Dakota hijo de Baco.-Un chico con los labios rojos de tanto jugo que parecía vino se sentó al igual con su gente.

Luego pasaron los demás romanos pero no dijeron sus nombres, se quedaron mirando con odio a los semidioses.

-Digan sus nombres ya.-Dijo el rey de los dioses enojado.

-Espera padre recuerda que no puedes matar a nadie.-Le recordó Atenea.

Zeus bajo lentamente su rayo.

-Lo más raro es que nadie se convirtió en su forma romana.-Comentó Apolo.

-Wow Apolo dijo algo inteligente.-Se burlo Atenea.

-Bueno eso se responderá si leemos el libro supongo.-Le respondió a su hermano Artemisa.

-Las parcas nos dieron estos libros.-Mostro Poseidón

-¿Quién lee primero?.-pregunto Hades.

-Yo que soy el que lee mas cool.-Respondió Will Solace.

Entre todos se amontonaron y empezó el libro.

Bueno chicos digamos que eso a sido el prologo. Actualizare pronto con un capitulo nuevo. Annabeth y Percy aparecerán pronto no se desesperen ..

Se despide el misterioso Mr. MJ


	2. Hazel I

**Bueno chicos prometí actualizar pronto y aquí esta, espero que les guste Mr. JM **

Hazel I

Will se sentó sobre el piso y comenzó a leer.

-**Durante el tercer ataque, Hazel casi se comió una roca. Ella estaba mirando hacia la niebla, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan difícil volar a través de una estúpida cadena de montañas, cuando las campanas de alarma de la nave sonaron.**

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia muchacha.-le comento Atenea

-Lo siento mi señora pero es irritante no poder hacer algo que se ve realmente fácil.

"**Es un desfiladero difícil" Grito Nico desde el palo mayor del barco.**

-Eh Nico qué hacías en el palo mayor.-preguntó Leo con cara de pervertido.

-Nada…solo pensaba en una manera de llegar antes.-le respondió como pudo Nico.

Jasón se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le dio un zape a Leo.

**De vuelta al timón, Leo dio una vuelta al volante. El Argo II viró a la izquierda, sus remos aéreos atravesaban las nubes como filas de cuchillos.**

-Super.-dijo Travis.

-No.- le contestaron los 7.

**Hazel cometio el error de mirar por la borda. Una forma esférica oscura se precipitó hacia ella. Ella pensó: ¿Porque la luna viene hacia nosotros?**

**Entonces ella gritó y golpeó la cubierta. La enorme roca pasó tan cerca por encima que sopló el pelo de su cara.**

**CRACK!**

-Ese crack nunca es bueno.-se lamento Aquiles

**Se derrumbo la vela, el palo mayor,mastiles y Nico, todos se estrellaron contra la cubierta. La roca, aproximadamente del tamaño de una camioneta, cayó de entre la niebla como si tuviera negocios en otros lugares.**

-Vaya eso es tetrico.-comentó Leo mientras todos le daban unos codazos para que se callara.

"**Nico" Hazel paso por encima de él mientras Leo llegó al nivel de la nave.**

"**Estoy bien", murmuró Nico, golpeando los pliegues de tela de sus piernas. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse, y se tropezo con el arco. Hazel miró con más cuidado esta vez. Las nubes se abrieron justo el tiempo suficiente para revelar la parte superior de la montaña por debajo de ellos: una punta de lanza de piedra negra de sobresalía de laderas verdes cubiertas de musgo.**

-Uhh que asco.-comentó Afrodita

-Para ti todo lo que no sea tus hijas o hijos es feo.-le respondió Atenea

-No querida no pienso así yo.

La conversación quedo ahí ya que Zeus grito como un loco pidiendo silencio.

**De pie en la cima estaba un dios de la montaña, uno de los númenes montanum les había llamado Jason. U Ourae, en griego. Como quieras llamarlos ellos eran asquerosos.**

**Al igual que los otros se habían enfrentado, éste vestia una sencilla túnica sobre la piel tan áspera y oscura como el basalto. Tenia unos seis metros y era musculoso, con una barba que fluye blanca, pelo ralo, y una mirada salvaje en los ojos, como un ermitaño loco.**

-Le dire a los U Ourae que se dejen de molestar.-dijo Zeus apenado,

-Así mejor porque gracias a ellos tuvimos que demorarnos en arreglarlo.-le dijo Piper con cuidado de no faltar respeto.

**Gritó algo que Hazel no entendía pero obviamente no era acogedor. Con sus propias manos, él rompio otro trozo de roca de la montaña y comenzó a darle forma de una bola. La escena desapareció en la niebla, pero cuando el dios de la montaña gritó otra vez, otra numina respondió a la distancia su voz haciendo eco a través de los valles.**

Una luz apareció en el medio de la sala y en ella aparecieron ninfas, satiros y toda clase de cosa divina.

-Tendremos que hacer lugar para ellos.-dijo Hestia.

Levanto sus manos y de repente la sala se agrando.

-Continue.-dijo la diosa del hogar.

"**¡Dioses de la montaña estupidos!" Leo grito desde el timón "Es la tercera vez que tengo que sustituir el mastil" "Creen que crece de los arboles" **

**Nico fruncio el ceño "Los mastiles son de los arboles"**

Toda la sala estallo en carcajadass, mientras Leo se ponia rojo de vergüenza.

"**Ese no es el punto" Leo cogió aparejado de un palo de Nintendo Wii, y lo hizo girar en un circulo. A unos metros de distancia una trampilla se abrió en la cubierta. Un cañon de bronce celestial subió. Hazel sólo tuvo tiempo para taparse los oídos antes de que se descargara en el cielo la pulverización de un montón de esferas metalicas que arrastraban fuego verde.**

-Increible, ojala eso pasara acá.-dijeron los Stoll con cara de felicidad

**Las esferas se hicieron picos en el aire, como las palas de helicópteros y se precipitaron afuera en la niebla.**

**Un momento después, una serie de explosiones crepitaban através de las montañas, seguido por los rugidos indignados de dioses de la montaña.**

"**Ha" Leo gritó**

-Nunca debes reirte hasta que estes seguro de todo.-dijo Teseo

-Perdón.-dijo Leo

**Desafortunadamente, Hazel supuso, a juzgar por sus dos últimos encuentros, la nueva arma de Leo solo había molestado a los númenes.**

**Otra piedra silbó en el aire fuera de la cubierta de estribor.**

**Nico gritó: "¡Salgamos de aquí!"**

-Buena idea.-lo felicito Atenea.

**Leo murmuro unos comentarios pocos halagadores sobre los númenes, pero dio la vuelta al timón. Los motores zumbaban . Aparejos mágicos arremetieron contra si mismos, y el barco viró a babor. El argo II aceleró, retirándose al noroeste, como habían estado haciendo los últimos dos días.**

**Hazel no se relajó hasta que estuvieran fuera de las montañas. La niebla se despejó. Debajo de ellos, el sol de la mañana iluminaba la campiña italiana colinas verdes y campos de oro no muy diferentes a los de California.**

-Hermoso lastima que los humanos allan arruinado todo.-se lamentó Demeter.

-Hermana proteme que cuando termine el libro limpiaremos todo.-le dijo Poseidón.

-Prometido.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

**Hazel casi podía imaginar que estaba navegando a casa a el Campamento Júpiter. La idea pesaba sobre su pecho. El campamento Júpiter sólo había sido su hogar durante nueve meses, ya que Nico la había traido de vuelta del inframundo.**

-Entonces...ambos son del inframundo.-dijo Zeus

-Si señor.-dijeron los tres hijos de Hades/Plutón.

**Pero lo echaba de menos más que a su ciudad natal Nueva Orleans y sin duda mas que**

**Alaska, donde había fallecido en 1942.**

**Echaba de menos su litera en el cuartel de la Quinta Cohorte. **

-Patetico.-dijo Dioniso

-Callate, la chica esta diciendo que lo extrañaba.-le contesto Demeter enojada. Aunque fuera hija Hades le estaba agradando.

**Echaba de menos las cenas en el comedor, con espíritus del viento del viento batiendo platos través de los legionarios del aire y bromeando sobre los juegos de guerra.**

**Quería experimentar pasar por las calles de Nueva Roma, de la mano de Frank Zhang,**

-Aww que tierno.-dijo Afrodita mientras Frank y Hazel se sonrojaban.

Ares no tenía ningún problema con Hades pero si la pequeña le hacía algo a su hijo...

**Quería experimentar sólo ser una chica normal por una vez, con un dulce, cariñoso novio real.**

**Por encima de todo, quería sentirse segura. Estaba cansada de estar asustada y preocuda todo el día. **

**Se puso de pie en el alcázar mientras Nico quitaba astillas del másti de su brazo y Leo perforaba botones en la consola de la nave.**

Nico se sentía muy solitario nuevamente, recordo cuando Percy le dijo que su hermana iba a volver, que todo iba a estar bien.

No, no iba a volver a esa etapa. El la había superado y no volvería.

"**Bueno eso fue una mierda"dijo Leo"¿Debo despertar a los demas?"**

-Linda forma de explicar algo.-le comentó Ares.

-Si umm estaba enojado.-dijo lo que se le vino a la mente Leo.

**Hazel se sintió tentada de decir que sí, pero los otros miembros de la tripulación habían tomado el turno de noche y se habían ganado su descanso. Estaba agotados por la defensa de la nave. Cada pocas horas, al parecer, un monstruo romano había decidido que el Argo II parecía un sabroso manjar.**

**Hace unas semanas, Hazel no hubiera creído que alguien pudiera dormir durante un ataque de los Númenes, pero ahora se imaginaba que sus amigos seguían roncando bajo cubierta. **

-Dormir es siempre saludable.-dijo Hipnos que hasta ese momento roncaba al lado de unas Ninfas.

**Cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de dormir, dormía como un paciente en coma. "Ellos necesitan dormir" dijo Hazel "Vamos a tener que encontrar otra manera por nuestra cuenta"**

"**Eh" Leo fruncio el ceño a su monitor. En su camisa de trabajo hecha jirones y grasa salpicados de los pantalones vaqueros, parecía que acaba de un combate de lucha con una locomotora.**

-Superman ganó.-dijo Apolo

-Es muy malo ese chiste amigo.-dijo Hermes

-Bueno habia que aligerar el ambiente.

**Desde que sus amigos Percy y Annabeth habían caído en el Tártaro. Leo había estado trabajando casi sin parar. Él había estado más enojado y más impulsivo que de costumbre.**

**Hazel estaba preocupada por él. Pero una parte de ella estaba aliviada por el cambio, cuando Leo sonrió y bromeó, se parecía demasiado a Sammy, el primer novio de Hazel... su bisabuelo, alla por el 1942.**

-Awww otra historia más.-dijo Afrodita insoportable.

**Ugh, ¿por que la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?**

"**Otra manera"murmuro Leo "¿Ves alguna?"**

**En la pantalla brillaba un mapa de Italia. Las montañas de los Apeninos corrían por el centro del país de la bota. Un punto verde para el Argo II parpadeó en el lado occidental de la cordillera, a unos cien kilómetros al norte de Roma. Su vía de acceso debía haber sido simple. Tenían que ir a un lugar llamado Epiro en Grecia y encontrar un antiguo templo llamado la Casa de Hades (o Plutón como los romanos lo llamaban, o como Hazel le gusta pensar en él: Peor Padre Ausente del mundo).**

-Waw cuanto odio.-dijo Hermes que hasta ese entonces le había prestado bastante atención al libro.

**Para llegar a Epiro, todo lo que tenían que hacer era ir hacia el este, a través de los Apeninos y en todo el Mar Adríatico. Pero no había sido así. Cada vez que intentaban cruzar la columna vertebral de Italia, los dioses de la mañana atacaban.**

-Que buenas personas.-dijo Hestia enojadada (Nótese el sarcasmo).

**Durante los últimos dos días los habían rodeado hacia el norte, con la esperanza de encontrar un paso seguro, sin suerte. El lo Númenes eran hijos de Gea, la diosa que menos le gustaba a Hazel. Eso los hizo enemigos muy determinados. El Argo II no pudo volar lo suficientemente alto como para evitar sus ataques, e incluso con todas sus defensas, el barco no podía hacerlo a través del rango sin ser destrozado en pedazos.**

-¿Y si lo rodeaban?.-preguntó Atenea.

-No se nos ocurrió.-dijo avergonzado Leo.

"**Es culpa nuestra"dijo Hazel "Nico y mía. Los Númenes nos pueden sentir". Miró a su medio hermano. Desde que lo habían rescatado de los giganes, había empezado a recuperar su fuerza, pero aún estaba dolorosamente delgado. Su camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros colgaban de su cuerpo esquelético.**

-Necesitas un arreglo.-dijo Afrodita tirandole una rafaga rosa, que se resistio y se desintegro.

Entonces Afrodita se acordo que los hijo de Hades/Plutón no se los puede hechizar con su poder.

**El cabello largo oscuro enmascarba sus ojos hundidos. Su tez aceitunada se había vuelto de un blanco verdoso enfermizo, como el color de la savia de arbol.**

**En años humanos, apenas tenia catorce años, sólo un año mayor que Hazel, pero eso no cuenta toda la historia. Como Hazel, Nico Di Angelo era un semidios de otra época. Irradiaba una especie de vieja energía una melancolía que venía de saber que no pertenecía al mundo moderno.**

**Hazel no lo conocía mucho, pero lo entendía, incluso compartía su tristeza.**

Hazel se dio cuenta que dijo un gran mentira, ella aún no estando en su época hizo muchos amigos y amigas. En cambio a Nico que tuvo pocos y que la mayoria no sabían si odiarlo o no.

**Los hijos de Hades (Plutón en su caso) rara vez tenían una vida feliz. y a juzgar por lo que Nico le había dicio la noche anterior, su mayor desafío aún estaba por llegar cuando llegaran a la Casa De Hades, un reto que había rogado que mantuviera en secreto de los demás.**

**Nico agarro de su espada de hierro estigio y dijo "A los espiritus de la tierra no le gustan los niños del inframundo".**

-No les agrada la nave, los semidioses y las personas.-dijo Hermes

Se dieron cuenta que decía la verdad y aplaudieron a Hermes, este les hizo una reverencia.

"**Eso es cierto. Tenemos un aroma que los intoxica, literalmente. Pero creo que los Númenes pueden sentir la nave de todas formas. Estamos llevando el Athena Parteos. Esa cosa es como un faro magico.**

**Hazel se estremeció, pensando en la enorme estatua que ocupaba la mayor parte de la bodega. Habían sacrificado tanto salvándola de la caverna bajo Roma, pero no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con élla. Hasta ahora para lo único que parecía ser bueno era alertar más monstruos de su presencia.**

**Leo deslizó el dedo por el mapa de Italia. "Así que cruzar las montañas esta descartado. La cosa es, que recorrer un largo camino en cualquier dirección". "Podriamos ir por mar" sugirio Hazel "Navegar alrededor del extremo de Italia".**

-Es verdad podrían usar a Percy ¿No? El sabe mejor que nadie sobre eso.-dijo Travis

Los gemelos buscaron a Percy en la sala pero no lo vieron.

-¿Que le paso?.-pregunto Connor.

-Lo sabran en el libro.-respondió Piper

Los dioses se quedaron pensando quien rayos era Percy.

**El nombre flotó en el aire como una tormenta inminente.**

**Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón...problablemente el semidiós que Hazel mas adminaraba. El la había salvado tantas veces en su mision de alaska, pero cuando había necesitado la ayuda de Hazel en Roma, le había fallado. Ella había visto, impotente, mientras él y Annabeth habían caído en ese pozo.**

-¡Poseidón tu tambien rompiste el pacto!.-dijo Zeus.

-No hice nada aún.-le respondío Poseidón levantando las manos.

-Ah...con ese pozo no se querra referir a el Tar...taro ¿No?.

Los que no cayeron al Tarto bajaron la cabeza tristes. Percy no solo se había convertido en un lider, si no en un gran amigo, alguien que no se preocupaba si tenía que hacer algo, el disfrutaba todo.

**Hazel respiró hondo. Percy y Annabeth todavía estaban vivos. Ella sabía que en su corazon. Todavía podria ayudarles si podía llegar a La Casa de Hades, si podría sobrevivir el desafío que Nico le había advertido.**

"**¿Y continuando hacia el norte?"preguntó "Tiene que haber un descanso en las montañas, o algo así"**

**Leo jugó con la esfera de arquímides de bronce que había instalado en la consola, su más es reciente y peligroso juguete. Cada vez que Hazel miraba la cosa, se le secaba la boca. Le preocuba que Leo introduciera incorrecta de la esfera, y sin querer expulsara a todos de la cubierta o haría estallar la nave o convertir el Argo II en una tostadora gigante.**

-Tienes ideas raras.-le dijo Leo a Hazel sonriendo.

**Afortunadamente, ellos tuvieron suerte. A la esfera le creció una lente de cámara y se proyecto una imagen en 3-D de las montañas de los Apeninos por encima de la consola.**

"**No lo se" Leo examinó el holograma. "No veo ningun buen pase hacia el norte. Pero me gusta más la idea de dar marcha atrás hacia el sur. Ya he terminado con Roma".**

**Nadie ha discutido esto. Roma no había sido una buena experiencia.**

-No entiendo...¿Que paso?.-preguntó Apolo.

-Te enteraras si sigues leyendo.-dijo Atenea.

"**Todo lo que hacemos"dijo Nico "Tenemos que darnos prisa. Cada día que Percy y Annabeth se encuentran el Tartaro..."**

**No le hacia falta para terminar. Tenían la esperanza de que Percy y Annabeth podrían sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para encontrar el lado del Tartaro de las puertas de la muerte. Entonces, suponiendo que el Argo II podría llegar a La Casa De Hades, que podrían ser capaz de abrir las puertas de la muerte en el lado mortal, salvar a sus amigos, y sellar la entrada parando las fuerzas de Gea antes de que reencarne en en el mundo real.**

**Sí...Nada podía salir mal con ese plan**

**Nico frunció el ceño a la campiña italiana por debajo de ellos. "Tal vez deberíamos despertar a los demás. Esta decisión nos afecta a todos".**

-Tienes razon deberian de hacer eso.-comentó Katie.

"**No"dijo Hazel "Podemos encontrar una solución"**

**No estaba segura de por qué se sentía tan segura, pero desde que salio de Roma la tripulación a perder su cohesión. Habían estado aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo. A continuación, bam...su dos miembros más importantes cayeron en el Tartaron. Percy había sido su columna vertebral. El les había dado confianza a medida que navegaban por el Atlántico y en el Mediterráneo. En cuanto a Annabeth ¡ella fue la lider de la búsqueda! Había recuperado la Athena Parteneos sin ayuda de nadie. Ella era la mas inteligente de los siete, la que tiene respuestas.**

**Si Hazel despertaba al resto de la tripulación cada vez que tenían un problema, ellos empezaban a discutir de nuevo, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperada.**

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Ustedes estan en un mision contra Gea?.-preguntó Dioniso

-No es contra los gigantes en particular.

**Tenía que hacer que Percy y Annabeth estubieran orgullosos de ella. Tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Ella no podía creer que su único papel en esta mision sería lo que Nico le había advertido de eliminar el obstáculo de espera para ellos en La Casa de Hades. Apartó ese pensamiento.**

"**Necesitamos un poco de pensamiento creativo" dijo "Otra manera de cruzar las montañas, o una manera de escondernos de los Númenes.**

**Nico suspiró "Si fuera por mi cuenta, podría viajar por las sombras. Pero eso no va a funcionar para un barco entero. Y honestamente, no estoy seguro de que tengo la suerte para transportar incluso a mí mismo nunca más".**

-Si hijo los hijos de Hades podemos seguirlo haciendo pero de descanso requerimos 2 meses.-dijo Hades.

"**Podría tal vez algún tipo de plataforma camuflaje"dijo Leo"Como una cortina de humo que nos oculta en las nubes". No parecía muy entusiasta. Hazel miró a la tierra de cultivo laminación, pensando en lo que había debajo de ella, el reino de su padre, el señor del inframundo. Ella solo había conocido a Plutón una vez, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien era. Ciertamente no esperaba ayuda de él, no cuando estaba viva la primera vez, no durante su tiempo como un espíritu en el mundo terrenal, no desde que Nico la había traido devuelta al mundo de los vivos.**

**Thanatos siviente de su padre, dios de la muerte, había sugerido que Plutón podría estar haciendo un favor al hacer caso omiso de ella. Después de todo, ella no debería estar viva. Si Plutón se fijaba en ella, podría tener que devolverla a la tierra de los muertos.**

-Prefiero quedarme aquí.-dijo Chris.

**Lo que significaba que llamar a Plutón sería muy mala idea. Y sin embargo...**

**Por favor, papá, se encontró rezando. Tengo que encontrar la manera de llegar a tu templo en Grecia, La Casa De Hades. Si estás ahí abajo muéstrame que hacer.**

**En la linea del horizonte, un parpadeo de movimiento atrajo su atención, algo pequeño y beige corría a campo atraviesa a una velocidad increible, dejando un rastro de vapor como un avión. Hazel no podia creerlo. Ella no se atrevió a tener esperanza pero tenía que ser "Arion".**

"**¿Que?"preguntó Nico.**

**Leo dejo escapar un grito de felicidad como la nube de polvo se acercaba. "¡Es su caballo, hombre! Te perdiste toda esa parte. No lo hemos visto desde Kansas".**

**Hazel se echó a reír la primera vez que se había reido en días. Se sentía al ver a su viejo amigo.**

**A una milla al norte, el pequeño punto de color beige rodeó una colina y se detuvo en la cumbre. Era difícil de ver, pero cuando el caballo se encabritó y relichó, el sonido llego a todo el camino hasta el Argo II. Hazel no tenía ninguna duda: era Arion.**

"**Hay que reunirse con el"dijo "el esta aquí para ayudar".**

"**Sí, está bien". Leo se rascó la cabeza. "Pero, uh, hemos hablado acerca de no aterrizar la nave más ¿recuerdas? Ya sabes, con Gea queriendonos a nosotros y destruirnos a todos"**

"**Solo llevame cerca y voy a utilizar la escalera de cuerda". El corazón de Hazel estaba golpeando. "Creo que Arion quiere decirme algo".**

-Fin del capitulo.-dijo Will

-¿Que tal si vamos a otra sala a comer y luego volvemos?.-pregunto Hestia

-Siii.-gritaron a coro de los semidioses.

_.

**Bueno chicos odio este momento de despedirme, quiero avisar que fui a la pileta de unos amigos y m queme todo :c. Acualizare pronto o cuando pueda.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. .**


	3. Hazel II

**Chicos regrese con un nuevo cap de La Casa De Hades, lamento su espera y plis no me descuarticen :S, los próximos caps serán mas seguido, saludos .**

-¡Yo quiero leer!-pidió Hermes ansioso.

-Ok toma amigo.-dijo Apolo asustado de verlo queriendo leer.

**Hazel II**

**Hazel no se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.**

-Eso es algo un poco mentiroso, lo más feliz fue cuando conocía Frank.

**Bueno salvo quizá la noche del banquete de la victoria en el Campamento Jupiter, cuando había besado a besado a Frank por primera vez, pero estaba casi tan contenta como entonces.**

-Bueno, tal vez ese fue un poco mejor.-dijo con una risa Hazel, pero nadie rió, la risa no era su fuerte.

**En cuanto llegó al suelo, corrió junto a Arion y le abrazó el pescuezo.**

**-¡Te eh extrañado mucho! ó la cara al cálido flanco del caballo, que olía a sal marina y manzanas.-¿Dónde has estado?**

-Arión siempre se que da cerca de la tierra por su madre, así que supongo que lo encontraron algunas Nereidas.-explicó Poseidón.

-Si, en tu mundo se reproducen así, ¡Que asco!.-comentó Atenea.

-Más asqueroso es tu forma.-rebatió Afrodita.-No le veo diversión a eso.

-Cállate descerebrada.-respondió brutamente Atenea.

-¡Silencio!.-gruñó Zeus.

Tuvo que parar la pelea y continuar la lectura.

**Arión relinchó. Hazel deseó poder hablar el idioma de los caballos como Percy, pero captó la idea general. Arión parecía impaciente, como si estuviera diciendo ¡No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, muchacha!.¡Vamos!.**

Poseidón se quedo callado, tal vez su forma de actuar de Arión tenía que ver sobre, su familia. El no lo había visitado por años, eso lo hizo sentirlo mal y bajo la cabeza apenado.

**-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?.-Aventuró.**

**Arión agacho la cabeza y se puso a trotar sin moverse del lugar. Sus ojos marrón oscuro brillaban de forma apremiante. **

-En los caballos significan que si, creo.-comentó Piper.

-Es verdad, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-preguntó el dios del mar.

-Una paloma me lo contó.

-Wow no sabía que hablabas con las palomas Reina de la belleza.-dijo Leo.

-Me ayudan aveces, de ahí sale el dicho "un pájaro me lo contó".

**Hazel seguía sin poder creer que estuviera allí. El caballo podía correr a través de cualquier superficie, hasta del mar. El mediterraneo era demasiado peligroso para los semidioses y sus aliados.**

**Arión no habría acudido si Hazel no lo hubiera necesitado desesperadamente. Y parecía muy agitado. Cualquier cosa capaz de poner nervioso a un intrépido caballo debería haber aterrado automáticamente a Hazel.**

**Sin embargo, estaba eufórica. Se había hartado de marearse por mar y aire. A bordo del Argo II se sentía tan útil como un lastre. Se alegrava de volver a pisar tierra firme, aunque fuera del territorio de Gaia. Estaba lista para montar.**

-Sabes me parece que deberías prepararte, Arión no es como los Pegasos.-recomendó el rey de las aguas.

-Lo se lo eh montado antes.-contestó Hazel.

**-¡Hazel.-gritó Nico desde el barco.-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡Todo va bien!**

**Hazel se agacho e hizo brotar una pepita de oro de la tierra. Cada vez controlaba mejor su poder. Casi nunca aparecían ya piedras a su alrededor sin que ella lo deseara, y sacar oro del suelo era fácil.**

**Le dio de comer a Arión la pepita, su comida favorita. A continuación les sonrió a Leo y a Nico, que estaban mirándola desde lo alto de la escalera treinta por encima.**

**-Arión quiere llevarme a alguna parte.**

**Los chicos se cruzaron miradas nerviosas.**

**-Ah…-Leo señaló al norte.-Por favor, dime que no te va a llevar allí.**

-Supongo que si, cada vez que digo algo el mundo me contradice.-dijo apenado Leo.

-Entonces no hables-comentó Piper causando la risas de muchos.

Leo se limito a cruzar los brazos y hacer puchero.

**Hazel había estado tan centrada en Arión que no se había fijado en las perturbaciones. A un kilómetro y medio de distancia, en la cima de la siguiente colina, se había acumulado una tormenta sobre unas antiguas ruinas de piedra: tal vez los restos de un templo o una fortaleza romana. Una nube con forma de embudo descendía serpenteando hacia la colina como un dedo negro.**

**Hazel notó un sabor a sangre en la boca ¿Era la respuesta de su padre?**

**Esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero percibía algo en esa tormenta que no se debía a la intervención de Plutón, algo siniestro y poderoso y no necesariamente amistoso. Aun así. Era su mejor oportunidad de ayudar a sus amigos, de dirigir en lugar de seguir**

-Palabras sabias sabías para algo tonto.-dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Algo tonto viniendo de ti.-dijo Afrodita, todos largaron una carcajada monumental.

Las dos se miraron fijamente con odio, no sabía que pasaba ese dÍa.

**Se ciño las correas de su espada de caballería hecha de oro imperial y subió al lomo de Arión.**

**-¡No me pasará nada!.-les gritó a Nico y Leo.-No se muevan y espérenme.**

**-¿Cuantó?.-preguntó Nico.-¿Y si no vuelves?**

**-No te preocupes, volveré.-prometió ella, confiando en que así fuera.**

**Espoleo Arión y atravesaron como un rayo los campos, dirigiéndose de cabeza al tornado.**

-Fin del capítulo.-avisó Hermes.

-Saben me está dando sueño, ¿Ahí una cama aquí?

-Yo los guiare, ah y cierto en sus habitaciones ahí una medialunas con jamón y queso.-dijo Hestia amable como siempre.

A los chicos se les aguo la boca y siguieron a Hestia.

**Bueno chicos, quería avisarles algo sobre esto. Los dioses vienen de la época luego del juramento, esto es mas para ellos, como para que sepan y recapaciten todo lo que hicieron. Y los semidioses vienen de La Marca De Atenea.**

**Se despide y yendo a ver el superclásico (boca-river).**

**Mr. Mj.**


	4. Pensamientos Molestos

**Un fic muy corto y lo que pensaron Atenea y Poseidón al saber que sus hijos habían caído en el Tartaro.**

LA CASA DE HADES

Atenea en todo momento del libro pensó que era una: tonta, idiota, boba y estúpida (un pensamiento raro viniendo de la diosa de la sabiduría).

Recordó a todos los hijos que había enviado y perecido, pero no se dio cuenta. Su locura en la forma de Minerva le impidió pensarlo. ¿Seguiría viva? ¿Tendría alimento? ¿Y por qué tenía que haberle tocado caer con el sucio hijo de Poseidón? De todos los chicos que había en el mundo tenía que caer el con ella.

Bueno, si mi hija sale muerta de eso será tendré otra forma de culpar a Poseidón, aunque fuera una declaración poco sabia de ella.

No tenía opción, simplemente supo que a su hija le esperaba el peor de los destinos. Nunca debió mandar a su hija a la búsqueda de su estatúa. ¡Maldita sea!.

Aunque seguía sin entender porque cayó su hija al Tártaro y peor: con el engendro del mar. Si algo odiaba es que sus hijos se relacionaran con Poseidón o cualquier criatura marítima de su reino.

¡BASTA! Regaño a su mente, siempre culpando a otros, pero qué más da ¿A quién más podría culpar. Siempre echando culpa a otros cuando era ella la idiota.

Bajo hasta su gigante biblioteca de más de 1000000000 de libros **(N/A: no se que número es ese :P** ).

Recogió el libro de Asclepio **CONSEJOS PARA DEJAR EL DOLOR DE CABEZA**. Se sentó y puso en práctica sus formas.

PUNTO DE VISTA: POSEIDÓN

¡Maldición! Que tonto fue. Siempre decía ser un padre considerado, pero jamás lo demostraba. Era el peor padre ausente en el mundo. ¿Cuántas veces vio a su hijo?, ¿12? ¿10?. Pero no era culpa de Zeus, siempre diciendo que no se podía visitar a sus hijos.

Al principio cuando nació supo que había cometido un grave error, pero luego lo acepto, lo cuido 2 días hasta que Zeus puso esa orden.

Ya no podría ir a "chapotear" mas. Sally, esa mujer era increíble. Fue la única valiente, que se quedo con Percy. Aun con poco dinero cuidó a Percy y lo mantuvo lo más que pudo. Ya a sus 12 años Poseidón se dio cuenta de que tenía un aroma más grande que el de Hercules.

Ese chico era poderoso. Cuando recupero el cetro y lo vio se dio cuenta de que era sin duda alguna su hijo. Esos ojos vérde no engañaban. También vio a él en el Mar De Los Monstruos, luchar contra Polifemo y otros.

Cuando revivió la hija de Zeus, y cuando rescato a la maldita hija de Atenea. En el laberinto luego de encontrar a Dedalo, no vio su posición en el mar y descubrió que estaba en Ogigia, pero luego se fue.

Ya en la casi batalla final le dijo a Quirón que revelara su profecía. Sabía que demostraba un gran riesgo pero no importo, sabía que al final vencerían, siempre lo supo.

Ac á viene lo peor, su forma Romana. Odiaba eso pero era, normal ya transformarse en un dios severo y de mucha autoridad. No pudo ver a su hijo más y cuando aparecieron las Parcas hicieron y les dieron los libros. Después se dio cuenta de que cayó al foso ese. Lo más tortuoso fue cuando escucho que estaba con la hija de Atenea, uf siempre escuchando cada relato mitológico debía de tenerlo atontado.

11:30 PM ¡Santa Hera! Se había quedado tres horas pensando eso. Ya era tarde volvió a su reino y se acostó con la mujer con la que jamás fue feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto hice esto a pedido de Naileth, gracias por abrirme los ojos pero el estudio me mantiene ocupado.**

**Un saludo a todos Mr. JM.**


	5. Hazel III

**Regreso nuevamente con La Casa de Hades se que es medio loco pero les pediría que pasasen por mi otra historia "los dioses y semidioses leen Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo.**

Al día siguiente los chicos volvieron a amontonarse en la Sala Principal, mientras que los dioses aparecían de apoco. Hestia hizo aparecer nuevamente unas sillas cómodas con cojines y los semidioses se sentaron.

-Proseguimos con la lectura.-ordenó Poseidón ansioso.

-¿Quién lee?.-pregunto Hestia.

Rachel saltó (literalmente) y pidió leer.

**Hazel III**

**El huracán engullo la colina en el seno de un remolino cónico de vapor negro.**

-¿Qué seno?.-preguntó Leo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Afrodita lo miró con cara de poker.

-Es una forma de decir tonto.-le contestó Piper ante la idiotez de su amigo, mientras toda la sala reía.

**Arión embistió directo contra él.**

**Hazel se vio en la cima, pero parecía que estuviera en otra dimensión. El mundo perdió su color habitual. Las paredes del huracán rodeaban la colina, de un negro oscuro.**

Que oscuro debería alumbrar esa parte pensó Apolo.

**El cielo se agitaba grisáceo. Las ruinas se habían blanqueado tanto que casi brillaban. Hasta Arión había pasado de su color marrón caramelo a un oscuro tono ceniciento.**

Una semidiosa de Hermes, se asustó algo con el relato.

**En el ojo del huracán el aire estaba quieto. Hazel notaba un frío hormigueo en la piel, como si hubiera frotado con alcohol. Delante de ella, una puerta con forma de arco llevaba a través del muro cubierto de musgo hasta una especie de recinto.**

**-**Estan muy cerca del huracán.-murmuro Artemisa para si misma.

**Sin embargo, vacilo. Refrentó a Arión, y el caballo empezó a hacer ruido con los cascos mietras el terreno se resquebrajaba bajo sus pezuñas. Cada vez que pisaba, el pasto, la tierra y las piedras se volvían blancos como la escarcha. Hazel se acordó del glaciar de Hubbard, en Alaska, cuya superficie se había agrietado bajo sus pies. Se acordó del suelo de la horrible caverna de Roma, que se había desmoronado y había precipitado a Percy y Annabeth al Tártaro.**

Travis y su hermano bajaron la cabeza Percy era como su hermano.

**Esperaba que esa cumbre blanca y negra no se deshiciera debajo de ella pero decidió que era preferible no pararse.**

**-Vamos, muchacho.**

**Su voz sonaba amortiguada, como si tuviera hablando contra una almohada.**

-Pasa.-dijo Hipnos que se había mantenido oculto al lado de los semidioses.

**Arión cruzó el arco de piedra trotando. Los muros en ruinas bordeaban un patio cuadrado del tamaño aproximado de una pista de tenis. Otras tres puertas, una en el medio de cada muro, conducían al norte, al este y al oeste.**

Eolo que estaba sentado recordo que el había participado en la creación esas puertas.

**En el centro del patio, dos caminos adoquinados se cruzaban formando una cruz. La niebla flotaba en el aire; brumosos jirones rojos de color blanco que se enroscaban y se ondulaban como si estuvieran vivos.**

**No era una niebla cualquiera, advirtió Hazel. Era la Niebla.**

-Eso ya lo sabemos.-comento Crhis.

**Durante toda su vida había oído hablar sobre de la Niebla: el velo sobrenatural que oscurecía el mundo mítico de la vista de los mortales. La niebla podía engañar a los humanos, incluso a los semidioses, y hacerles ver monstruos como animales indefensos o dioses como gente corriente.**

Hazel sintió un escalofrió como si acabar de hacer el Ice BucketChallenge.

**Hazel nunca había pensado en ella como humo de verdad, pero al observar cómo se enrulaba a las patas de Arón, cómo flotaba a través de los arcos rotos del patio en ruinas, se le erizó el vello de los braos. De algún modo lo supo: esa sustancia blanca era magia pura.**

**Un perro aulló a los lejos. Normalmente, Arión no le tenía miedo a nada, pero se encabritó, resoplando nervioso.**

-Es muy peligroso a Arión lo vuelve loco, la niebla y esas cosas.-le recomendó Poseidón.

**-Tranquilo.-Hazel le acarició el cuello.-Estamos juntos en esto. Voy a bajarme, ¿De acuerdo?**

**Hazel se desmontó de Arión. El animal se dio vuelta enseguida y se largo a correr.**

-A eso se llama abandono estilo caballo.-dijo Apolo con unas gafas cool.

-Callate.-le reprendió su hermana.

**-Arión, espe...**

**Pero ya había desaparecido por donde había venido.**

**Menos mal que estaban juntos.**

La sala se largo a carcajadas.

**Otro aullido hendió el aire, esa vez más cerca. Hazel se dirigió al centro del patio. La niebla se pegó a ella como la bruma de un congelador.**

**-¿Hola?-gritó.**

**-Hola.-contestó una voz.**

**La figura pálida de una mujer apareció en la puerta del norte. No, un momento...estaba en la entrada del este. No, la del oeste.**

Leo hizo cara nauseas y se cayo al piso mientras todos reían.

**Tres imagenes envueltas en humo de la misma mujer se dirigieron a la vez al centro de las ruinas. Su figura era borrosa, hecha de Niebla, y dejaba a su paso dos volutas de humo más pequeñas que corrían tras sus tobillos como animales ¿Una especie de mascotas?**

**Llego al centro del patio,y las tres figuras se fundieron en una sola. Se volvió solida y se convirtió en una joven con una túnica oscura sin mangas. Tenía el cabello dorado recogido en una de caballo alta, al estilo Grecia antigua.**

Hecate, pensó Demeter, esa mujer me ayudo mucho, no creo que la lastime.

**Su vestido era tan sedoso que parecía ondear, como si la tela fuera tinta derramandose por sus hombros. No aparentaba mas de veinte años, pero Hazel sabía que no significaba nada.**

**-Hazel Levesque.-dijo la mujer.**

**Era preciosa, per**o **pailida como una muerta. En uneva Orleans, Hazel se había visto obligada a asistir al velatorio de una compañera de clase fallecida. Recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de la niña el ataúd abierto.**

-¡BUU!.-asusto a Hermes Apolo quien se ca**** de la risa.

**Su rostro había sido maquillado con elegancia, como si estuviera descansando, un detalle que a Hazel le había parecido aterrador.**

**La mujer le recordaba a esa chica, salvo que los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos y totalmente negros. Cuando inclinaba la cabeza parecía desdoblarse otra vez en tres personas distintas; brumosas imágenes reflejadas que se confundían, como la fotografia de alguien que se mueve demasiado rapido para ser captado.**

-No le hagas daño o sufriras.-comentó para si mismo Hades.

**-¿Quien es usted?.-los dedos de Hazel se movieron nerviosamente sobre la empuñadura de su ...¿Que diosa?**

**Hazel estaba segura de esa parte. La mujer irradiaba poder. Todo lo que las rodeaba-la Niebla que se arremolinaba, el huracan monocromático, el inquietante fulgor de las ruinas-se debía a su presencia.**

**-Ah.-la mujer asintió con la cabeza.-Deja que te un poco dé un poco de luz.**

Apolo se preparaba para asustarlo nuevamente pero este le pego un sape en la cabeza previsto.

**Levantó las manos. De repente sostenía dos anticuadas antorchas de juncos en las que el fuego parpadeaba. La niebla se retiró a los bordes del patio. A los pies de la mujer, calzados en unas sandalias las dos etéreos animales cobraron forma sólida. Uno era un perro un perro labrador. El otro era un roedor largo, gris y pelud con una máscara blanca en la cara ¿Una comadreja quizá?**

**La mujer sonrió con serenidad.**

**-Soy Hecate. de la magia. Tenemos mucho de que hablar si quieres sobrevivir esta noche.**

-Fin del capitulo.-comentó Rachel.

-NAA! Me estaba empezando a gustar.-dijo apenado Hermes.

-Wow... ami...go nunca te vi así de interesado.-le balbuceo Apolo.

-Lo mejor es ir a adormir ya, ahi hamburguesa en sus salas.

Los chicos salieron para las habitaciones como caballos.

-Hombres.-murmuro Artemisa.

-Mañana otro capitulo.-dijo Zeus y desaparecio en una corriente electrica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Este ah sido algo corto pero, el proximo jo,jo sera muyyyy largo, y ya aparecera Annabeth, para Percy falta algo de tiempo. Dedicado a Naileth que le encantan mis fics.**

**Nos leemos .**


End file.
